I can wait forever
by Mami02
Summary: A songfic based on WW#141. Diana is hurt that what she had dreamed of as a perfect life with Superman is just a dream after all... or is it? SM/WW, inspired by Simple Plan's "I can wait forever"


**Note: **This is a SM/WW songfic based after the events in Wonder Woman (Second Series) #141 where Diana finds herself in a fantasy "Prefect" world where she and Superman fell in love, courted and eventually married, expecting a child soon after. But as all dreams go, they ended up being just that, and things didn't end all too well for poor Diana *sobs*. Some fluff.. Inspired by the song, **I can wait forever** by Simple Plan.

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own Superman, Wonder Woman, any characters from DC Comics or this song (I can Wait Forever by Simple Plan), and didn't seek any profit from this fic. It's written as special tribute to my all time best-loved, number one superheroes (sharing the top spot) who have defined my childhood ;-)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I CAN WAIT FOREVER**

_This is all wrong. You know it, Kal..._

_No matter now much I want it to be true._

_This is all wrong…_

The evening sun cast a fiery sheen of burnished bronze against the white marble columns of the Wonderdome as Kal-El… Superman left with a flutter of red and blue, soaring with the current of air skywards. She waved to him, he waved back with a smile even as he drifted far away, with the upward currents of air, waving for as long as he could.

She lowered her hand as a cloud shielded his caped form. Diana felt a mist upon her eyes. It was not because of the clouds.

_A part of me feels that this is exactly right… more than anything could be,_ he had said.

_I want this._

The late wind had a cold sting to it, but she felt her skin rise as it caressed her softness, uplifting her long, dark tresses uninhibited.

_But Diana, we never fell in love…_

_I love someone else…_

She did not deny it. She felt it real, felt the love, the happiness, the sense of being complete. It never felt like a dream. It was perfect!

A perfect lie.

Tears streamed down her eyes, eyes that had seen too many winters, too much deaths and devastations, too less springs and births, too little rejoicing. For the first time since the dream ended, Diana felt the sting of reality, of waking up again to things just as they are. The tears came first to remind her that, the same way a newborn baby cries the moment it comes out of its mother to be its own person. It feels reality, and yes… it cries. A symbol, an indicator of truth. It cries.

Her heart burning, Diana turned back to the Wonderdome – an empty mausoleum, an eternal relic, a thing of yesterday, with lifeless statues leering at her in their stony grandeur. How long had they been there when men came and went, unheeding? In her dream, she had life, hope, love. She felt a sense of being complete, which was something she had never fully known in all her years.

**

_She remembered the smell of Kal's skin as he snuggled against her those rainy mornings when neither of them offered to be the first to get up. She could still hear the patter of the raindrops upon the roof, the rustling it made upon the grasses. His scent was like the grass, fresh, sensational; after an evening of love. _

_Then she would give him a nudge. He had a deadline to meet, a story to finish, breakfast to make… He would step out of bed with a groan and reach for his glasses first thing, even though they both knew full well that he did not need them to see better, or for anything else though of course she would often tease that they made him look cuter. He would then turn back to look at her all sprawled on the bed. His hair would look all ruffled. She would laugh hard, so hard, till tears trickled down her eyes_.

_**You look so beautiful today**_

_**When you're sitting there,**_

_**It's hard for me to look away…**_

_And with a pout, Clark would suddenly come back and silenced her with a kiss. She would kiss back until he'd lift her off the bed and up the air, sheets, nightgowns and all..._

**

The pain had not yet subsided when Diana took to the sky, trailing after him like a bird in flight that had lost its own sweet song, even as the blood-red sky fast dimmed on the horizon. The red-and blue speck had long since faded.

_**So I try to find the words that I could say**_

_**I know distance doesn't matter**_

_**But you feel so far away…**_

The path she took upon the air as she followed the clouds and the birds still seemed fresh with his presence. But she was not following him, or any trail or chosen path. She was simply following the movement of the winds as it fanned her with sweet, cool sensations. She moved with the world as it flowed, pounding with an eternal pulse.

_**I can't lie**_

_**Every time I leave, my heart turns gray.**_

**

_Then, with the day done, she would return home, whether it be after a diplomatic peace-making meeting with world leaders or an eventless day as Diana Prince, or the end of a mission where she had just restored peace and harmony to the world once more, saved and protected innocent, smiling, thankful lives. Kal would be there, with the pale sky behind him smiling, his arms stretched in welcome, a loving embrace, a caress, a word of love and assurance to greet her, his billowing red cape fluttering against both their bodies._

_**And I want to come back home to see your face…**_

_******_

Diana brushed her hair off her eyes, but it was no use; nor was it an excuse to shield the shimmer from her eyes. There, far above the clouds, where the heavens above were getting black and dark; the sky beneath her feet and the small, dotted specks of fleeing birds scrawled against the living parchment of sky a tale of a finished day and an Amazon's life, she felt like a tiny island in the vast, cosmic sea. A small, insignificant island with tiny flickering lights that the planes flying too far and high up in the sky could only see as a dot in an endless ocean, a twinkle like a star.

She undid her golden lasso hanging upon her thigh, pursed her lips, and wrapped it around her neck.

What is truth?

Was she truly happy? Had she truly loved? Had she really wanted it?

And…

Were it real, then and there, would her life be complete? Would the heartache cease?

The answer was clear. Clearer than day.

'_**Cause I just can't take it**_

_**Another day without you with me**_

_**Is like a blade that cuts right through me**_

_**But I can wait**_

_**I can wait forever.**_

She sighed as she pulled back the lasso, gathered it between her fingers in a bunch, and fastened it back in its place. Arms outstretched, she dove to the clouds, imagining them as soft, fluffy quilts of a comfortable bed, or frothy bubbles in a scented bath. There she remained until the last golden line faded in the world far below, and opening her eyes from her bliss, she saw the stars dotted against the black sky. She allowed herself to slide right through the clouds. Corporeal as they may be, they were wet and cold on the inside, and too dark and dense, though white.

**

_She would step into the sky, where he would be waiting. Together they rose to join the flow of life. _

_With the press of their lips a tingle, and colliding of worlds…_

_**_

Continuing her descent, Diana saw the spread of the city vast and wide, as if stretched all across the world. The lights were on, and sparkling and shimmering like a bejeweled universe, she knew that it had a life of its own. Closer, larger it appeared before her eyes, as if it grew, and she was shrinking into nothing, to be consumed. Tiny vehicles moved with yellow headlights on, solitary or in droves and herds. She began hearing faint noises of blaring horns. People, ant-like were beginning to bustle, lovers in quiet lanes and parks, pedestrians, crowds at bus-stops, markets, parks, boy-scouts helping old women to cross the roads...

Her mother the Queen had once told her how mortals were always in a hurry because their lives were but candles burning away within a limited time. Because of this, they had to make the best of their time within a period that was uncertain one too many, and fleeting. For them, a day, a month or a year as it passed, was unique and irreplaceable, because with each passing so had their ages, their bodies, their minds, and their lives.

_Whether they fall, or by the hand of slow decay, Diana, they will die, even as we are meant to live for as long as Gaea endures; and Olympus sinks far beneath the depths of Hades… _

_Superman is of a different sort, _Hippolyta then added with a shrug. _It warms my heart to see such great a champion to be around, like the rest of us._

_But Diana, we never fell in love… _his words echoed inside her consciousness.

_I love someone else…_

_Mortal…_

_Diana!_

The mesmerizing realization, and what she thought she heard nearly took her breath away, as she halted her descent and hovered like a soaring eagle against the wind…

_**When you call, my heart stops beating**_

_**When you're gone, it won't stop bleeding**_

_**But I can wait. I can wait forever…**_

"Kal…?" she whispered, looking around, swinging her body back upright. "Is that you?"

He glided from behind a cloud and halted before her. Though he was but a few inches taller, she had always felt dwarfed in his presence, for his was an ideal, and soul that even hers could never come close to challenge, of all virtues, nobility, goodness, compassion that he strove to bring to a world that had adopted him.

"Yes," he said quietly. There were shadows in his face, those of sadness. Diana tried to smile, though she wept in secret; a secret she would always keep safe and hidden. "Listen, Diana; I've come back because I can't stop thinking about what happened, and the things I've said."

"It's okay, Kal," she replied. "You spoke your heart, and that makes me glad."

"I'm glad you took it that way," he said as his lips parted to a half-smile. "You know I would never, ever hurt you."

"No, you won't," she said, though her smile failed to part her lips.

_**You look so beautiful today**_

_**It's like every time I turn around,**_

_**I see your face. **_

_They had been together for a thousand years. They had faced death… life, eternity itself, and one would die fighting at the other's side. What else was to be overcome?_

"I just want you to be happy," said Superman, holding her with both arms. He could hear her heart beneath her armored bosom thump against his steel-like chest, and feel her arms wrapping around him beneath his cape. "And Diana… if there's anything I can do to make you happy, I'll do it, even if that's the last thing I ever do. You are my dearest friend," he broke the embrace and looked into her eyes.

"And I love you."

She did not answer, nor let him hear her choke. Whatever she might have said, she was at a loss in his presence.

_**The thing I miss the most**_

_**Is waking up next to you**_

_**When I look into your eyes,**_

_**I wish that I could stay…**_

"I love you, Kal," said Diana as her hand rose to touch his cheek. She remembered his tender caress. "I always have. Always will."

He smiled as if a great burden was now lifted off his back.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," he said. "I'd like to make it up with dinner tomorrow night," he shrugged.

"Clark?"

"And a flight somewhere, just the two of us. What do you say?"

She now smiled a full smile. "Whatever you say, Clark."

"I'll be seeing you then."

She watched him leave, and waved once more.

_**I know it feels like forever**_

_**I guess… that's just the price I gotta pay**_

_**But I can wait,**_

_**I can wait forever…**_

*******


End file.
